The newest member of the Inugang
by kagome-19-2003
Summary: There's a new member to the Inuy gang. Will it tear Inuyasha and Kagome apart...read and find out please read and review¿
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: plz be nice this this my only second story and no one reviewed my first one but plz R&R ok heres the story enjoy!!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
KAGONEE-KAGOME'S TWIN SISTER??  
  
It was a warm spring day at the Higurashi shrine. The only thing out of place was a girl sitting acrossed from the Higurashi shrine. The girl looked as if she was only 15 and should be in school. She has black hair down to her knees and sky blue eyes. She was deep in thought about why she had come to Japan in the first place. 'Kagonee are you sure you want to go through with this.' 'Yes mother i'm sure this is my family, it's what i've always wanted.' 'But sis what if they don't remember you.' 'Well, if they don't remember me and won't take me in then i'll come back.' 'But you're gonna come back and visit us no matter what right.' 'Yes of course I will Kyle.'   
  
********************************************  
  
~FLASHBACK~   
  
It had just begun to rain and Kagonee was outside on a swing in a school park. When a cat came up to her and began to arch its back against her leg. Then a girl came and began asking her questions. "Hi, my name is Salina." she said as she picked up her cat by Kagonee's leg. "What are you doing outside all alone?" "Why aren't you at home with your family?" "You should go home we have a flash flood warning" she said. "But I don't know where my family is." "WHAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR FAMILY IS." "Well two years ago some guy took me from my bed.." said Kagonee. "Well lets go to my house so you can tell my parents what happened, and maybe we can be your family." "Ok are you sure they will like me?" "Of course they'll like you lets go." "Ok." They walked down the block to selina's house "~oh ya I forgot to tell you all that selina is American they just moved to japan three days before this~" When they got to selina's house her parernts were in the living room "Who is this Selina did you make a new friend?" "No mommy this Um ... I forgot to ask you your name.?" "Oh, my name is Kagonee what was your name again." "Selina um you can tell my mommy and daddy what happend to you now if want." " Yes please tell us." "ok well when I was three I .." " How old are you now ?" I'm five anyways when I was three I was in bed going to sleep when I saw a man coming in my window I yelled for mommy but she didnt hear me he put his hand over my mouth and told me to shut up he locked me in a room in the dark and some times he would come in and tell me a story so that I could go to sleep and sometimes if I was good he would feed me three times a day if I was bad he would only give me food once a day. But I was tired of being scared so I climbed out the window and I sat in the park for two days." "Well would you like to stay with us we can be a family but only if you want to ." "Um yes thank you."   
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Kagome...Kagome why are you home so early, you aren't supposed to be home for two more days...did you and Inuyasha get in another argument." Sota yelled from down the street. Kagonee snapped back into reallity, and glanced at the boy running down the street towards her. 'Is he yelling to me' Kagonee thought to herself as she looked around to see if he might be calling to someone else. "Oh man, just what I need a kid running at me like crazy to draw attention to me." "I should go now." Kagonee got up and began to walk away but the kid was perssistent and caught up to her and grabbed her by arm and pulled her around. "Hey, Kagome where do you think you're going." Sota said innocently. "I'm not Kagome, my name is Kagonee, who are you?" "Dur, I'm your little brother Sota, Kagome stop messing around." "Wow, has it really been that long that your hair has gotten that long." "No I told you my name isn't Kagome it's Kagonee....KA*GO*NEE." "Oh, okay I guess your really not Kagome, you have blue eyes." "Oh there not really blue they're contacts," she said as sahe took them out and put them in the container. "Oh you look a lot like my sister Kagome ." "Um do you live here?" "Yes I live here,why."' "OH do you have any hot tea." "Oh ya sure you can come in for a minute if you want ." "are you sure that would be ok with your mom?" "Yeah I dont see why not."   
  
  
  
When Sota and Kagonee walked in the door Sota yelled. "HEY MOM DO WE HAVE ANY HOT TEA READY." "YEAH I JUST FINISHED MAKING SOME." "GOOD CAN YOU POOR ME AND MY FRIEND A GLASS." "YEAH SURE SWEETY." Sota began walking into the kitchen when Kagonee stopped before she got to the doorway. Sota walked into the kitchen and gave his mom a hug. "Who's your friend Sota...where's your friend." "Oh ummm come in here" Kagonee walks into the kitchen "Hi I'm Kagonee." "Oh..um..I..um..you..where's your family from." "The old wise man said you were my mom, but he might be wrong i'm not sure, all I remember is running away from the man who kidnapped me and wanting my mom, but I didn't know where she was." "Oh it is you my dear Kagonee" "When you were three I heard you scream but I was downstairs in the kitchen and I couldn't get up to your room in time, when I was almost at the top of the stairs I heard the window close, I didn't get up there in time and then you were gone, it was only your second night sleeping in your room by yourself you were afraid of the dark, but you wanted to be the big girl because Kagome wouldn't, I looked for you for five years but I eventually lost hope, the first year was the only time the cops would help, but i had to keep it from Kagome because she was slowly forgetting you and I didn't want her to think it was her fault." "I'm sorry I didn't look longer I thought you were dead." "It was your dad's last wish that I continue to look for you forever but not let the other two know about it, so that I wouldn't get their hopes up if we couldn't find you, or incase I found you dead."  
  
A/N Wow!!!! So that was the first chapter tell me what you thought. Please don't be to shy to review. Good reviews or bad reviews I don't care just review. 


	2. Kagonee meets Inuyasha

Authors note: Well I think that this chapter is alot better then the frist one but what would I know you are the reveiwers. So will you please reveiw even if it is to say that you hate it I'll fis it for you just tell what you think ok bye  
  
Kagonee meets Inuyasha  
  
"Well I better get going its getting late." Kagonee said as she picked up her bag and began walking for the door. "No wait stop....please stay with us, Kagome isn't supposed to be back for two more days you can stay in her room." "Ok, but are you sure she won't mind." "Once she finds out about you she won't mind, she's a very nice girl." "I think you two will get along great." "Sota go take a bath, wash up, and don't forget to brush your teeth." "But mom don't I get to say good night to Kagonee." "Yeah, sure you can if you hurry up." "Ok, thanks mom."   
  
"Kagonee why don't you come over here and sit at the table with me, we can catch up on what has been happening to each other all of these years." "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Kagonee said with enthusiasm, as she pulled out a seat to sit in across from her newly found mother." "So, how did you get away from the person who kidnapped you?" Kagonee's mother asked curiously. "Well, One day I just started to feel around the walls so that I could get out of the dark room he put me in, and I brushed up against a black curtain, and I saw light so I climbed out that way and hid in a park for two days." "On the second day I met Salina, she was outside getting her cat and her cat had found me on a swing and started to arch its back against my leg." "Salina came up to me and told me that I should go home to my family because we had a flash flood warning, and then I told her that I didn't know where my family was." "She seemed really shocked and took me to her house so I could tell her parents what happened to me, and they might be able to be my new family." "Well I guess they felt sorry for me so they took me in and took care of me all of these years." "Kagonee I'm so sorry but I lost all hope, I'd thought you were dead." "It's okay that guy told me he killed you guys." "Oh, and it's not that big of a deal I had an okay life for the past ten years." "Well that makes me feel better that nothing other than that ordeal has happened to you." "With my adopted family I had a brother and sister, Salina is now 17 and Kyle is 8." "Wow, they have some pretty ackward names, I have never heard names like that around here before." "Oh, I forgot to tell you they are American and they moved in shortly before they found me, because my dad..um my...adopted dad got a job as a school teacher here." "Oh ok that's why I've never heard those names before." " You have already met sota and there's your twin sister Kagome that you've heard so much about." "What she's my twin!" "You didn't know oh my ... I thought you remembered I'm sorry."  
  
"Kagonee." "Kagonee good night can I have a hug please?" "Yeah sure." she said then gave Sota a hug good night "Good night Sota." "Good night Kagonee." Sota said then went to his room. "So does this mean I can call you mom." "Well yeah sure I am your mother." "That helps me." "Well Kagonee it's getting late so we can talk tomorrow." "Ok but does Kagome have any night clothes I can wear for tonight I can go get my clothes tomorrow?" Kagonee found her way to Kagomes room when her mom came in with some night clothes for her and left the room kagonee got dressed for bed and under the covers when she heard a loud hud then Sota came in the room and said "Kagonee can I stay in here tonight I had a bad dream and fell out of my bed?" " Yeah sure climb in." "Thanks you are very nice Kagonee ." "Ok now lets get some sleep ok." "Ok"   
  
Just when they fell asleep Kagome came home , she'd been in an agurement with Inuyasha 'He is so mean doesn't he even think about how that hurts me, just the sight of him holding her' 'oh I guess I shouldn't get so mad but I cant help it I... I love him and he's to dumb to see the way I feel about him stupid dog ' 'I'd better get some sleep so that I can go to school tomorrow' when she walked to her room she saw Sota in her bed she didn't see Kagonee get because she had the covers over her head, "Sota wake up go to your own room." she said as she pulled the covers off him that's when she saw Kagonee "AAAAAAHHHHHH Kikyo what are you doing here !" Kagonee turned over and look at Kagome like she was nuts "What are you talking about Iam not .." "Sota get over here she is evil!" " Who is Kikyo and why cant anyone get my name right it is Kagonee you must be Kagome." "What is all the noise in here about oh Kagome you said that you wouldn't be home for two more days." Kagome this is kagonee she is your twin sister she found us today." "Can we talk about this after school tomorrow please I just want to go to sleep I'll go sleep on the couch." "Sure but are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow." Yes we can talk a little tomorrow morning I'll take her to school and introduce her to my friends some ok good night." "GOOD NIGHT" They all said at the same time. The next moning Kagome didn't take Kagonee to her school but that was ok with kagonee she didn't really want to go anyway. Kagome was mad at her mother for keeping this from her and she sisnt get along with Kagonee because she sisnt want to but Kagonee want to get along with Kagome.   
  
Two weeks later they had stared to get along so Kagome asked Kagonee to come with her to meet Inuyasha Kagonee agreed to go the next day. That day they went out to the well but when they got there Kagome said "Oh shit I forgot my bag hold the Jewel shards and stay there." "Oh ok sure." Kagome ran back inside the house to get the bag. Meanwhile Kagonee sat on the side of the well when the cat came up to her and scared her, she fell back but when she fell she broke the case that she was holding. One of the jewels fell on the ground. When she hit the ground the well had vines in it and she know that she was were Kagome was going to take her but she didn't know how she got there. Just after she realized where she was Inuyasha was going to go get Kagome to say that he was sorry to her and then he saw Kagonee and thought that it was Kagome "Kagome I'm sorry I didnt know that you there." "I'm not Kagome I'm Kagonee her twin sister." "Kagome doesn't have a twin sister." "You must be Inyuasha." "She probably didn't tell you cause she'd never meet me yet I was kidnapped when I was three and she doesn't remember me." "..." "Wow are those your ears?.. Can I touch them." " I'm sorry that was a stupid question of me to ask." "..." "Um I can tell you are related to Kagome not mention you look like her but you have her personality to." "Your bleeding are you ok." "Yeah I'm fine I have these jewels but I think that I lost one when I fell ." "Oh that's good then that means Kagome will still be able to get back here." With that said Kagome intered the well "Kagome so she wasn't lying." "Inuyasha that was a mean thing to say to my sister."said Kagome "Sorry."Inuyasha said "I didn't think it was mean of him I mean I do look like you and Kikyo." "Wow we have a nice one in the Higurashi family." said Inuyasha 


End file.
